


Sleepy Time

by Amabsis



Series: Ectober Week 2020 [1]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Ectober Week (Danny Phantom), Ectober Week 2020, Ectoeber Week 2020 (Danny Phantom), Even tho I wrote this, Gen, I legit cannot, I mean, I’m cringing, aaahhhhh, everyone is ooc, i can’t, i don’t know what i’m doing, i guess?, idk anymore, sleeping gas, so don’t expect much from it, the theme is fog, this is my first fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27197374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amabsis/pseuds/Amabsis
Summary: Ectober Week Day 1- FogWritten by a newbie
Relationships: None
Series: Ectober Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1985615
Comments: 8
Kudos: 24





	Sleepy Time

**Author's Note:**

> The title is both because I started writing this past midnight and because from the beginning I knew that in some way I had to make Danny fall asleep. The rest was just going with whatever came to me.

Anyone who knew Danny well enough knew he wasn’t getting enough sleep. The constant bags under his eyes seemed to have permanently attached themselves to his face because they didn’t look like they were going away anytime soon. He tries to get sleep, he really does. But when your enemies don’t require the basic human need of sleep, you can find yourself out past 3 AM battling in the middle of the streets. 

After the past few nights of non-stop ghost fighting, failing to stay awake in school, and overall running on auto-pilot, Danny was relieved to finally get some sleep for once. He had just released the Box Ghost back in the Ghost Zone before lazily heading off to bed, and drifting into the peacefulness of sleep.

…Until his alarm clock went off 2 hours later and he had to get ready to repeat his daily cycle. However, when he finally got to opening his eyes, he realized there was a weird lilac colored fog engulfing his room. He also noticed that he felt a little...off. He couldn’t quite place it, but something was up. He grudgingly got out of bed and prepared for the upcoming day ahead of him.

As he made it downstairs, he noticed the sour feeling seemed to amplify, but didn’t think much of it. The rest of his family was already up and at ‘em; his sister, Jazz, reading a new physiology book she just got, and his parents bent over and tinkering with what seemed to be a spray bottle..? Danny didn’t seem to care and attempted to sit next to Jazz to eat what he could of his breakfast. Keyword attempted because he misstepped and fell face first on the ground. Which surprisingly felt comfortable to just lay on, close his eyes, and-

“Danny!” Jazz exclaimed, shaking the boy from his daze. “Are you ok?” she asked, crouching down to help her little brother up.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It’s not like that’s the worst thing that’s ever happened to me in the morning.” he shrugged nonchalantly. He then (successfully) took a seat next to his sister before the rush that would eventually occur to get the both of them to school on time.

“Oh hey Danno!” his father called out, looking up from his work. “Sorry for the fog. Our latest invention kinda...well, blew up in our faces.” he explained. Despite all of a sudden feeling very groggy, Danny couldn’t help but offer a small chuckle at that.

“We've decided to take a little break from making only weapons, and we’ve focused on capture devices instead,” Maddie added, not looking up from her work. “It’s supposed to put ghosts to sleep so they can be more easily contained.”

“And then we can bring them back and tear them apart molecule by molecule!” Jack exclaimed. Huh, so that’s why his eyes were refusing to stay open. Good to know. He spent the rest of breakfast making sure that he didn’t wind up with his head in his bowl.

“You two should probably start getting ready to go. Jazz, would you be ok driving Danny to school?” Maddie asked, still head deep in her work.  
“Sure Mom! Let’s go Danny,” Jazz said (rather quickly), pulling Danny’s arm to get him through the front door. At this point he was putting all of his energy into just being responsive, but even he has his limits. After Jazz let go of his hand, he started to sway a little bit. Sam and Tucker were waiting for them outside and noticed Danny’s drowsiness.

“Danny, are you ok?” Jazz asked, looking at him with eyes of concern. His friends were also waiting for his response. They knew he ran on low sleep, but have never seen him this out of it.  
“Yeah,” he slurred. “Imma take a quick nap. Be back soon.” He then proceeded to completely go limp and, by some miracle, be caught by his friends and sister.

“What happened to him?” Sam asked as they got his body standing upright. He was weirdly light, which made it surprisingly easy to lift.  
“And what’s with that purple stuff literally oozing out of your house?” Tucker added, nodding towards some of the fog that had come out through the front door.

“Mom and Dad basically made some ghost sleeping gas and fogged up our house with it.” Jazz explained.

“Guess we’ve found another thing that affects Danny in both forms,” Tucker supplies, looking towards his best friend to see him actually looking peaceful/at peace (take your pick) . Well, as peaceful as you can be being held up by your friends to prevent your body from hitting the ground dead on.

“ How long will it last for?” Sam was holding Danny’s left side up, while Tucker took the right. Jazz has just let go from the back of his shirt after seeing he was upright and supported.

“I don’t remember Mom saying anything on how long the effects would last. If they based it off of a regular sleeping gas, maybe about 2-5 hours?”

“At least he’s somewhat getting the sleep he wanted,” Tucker mused “So, what’re we gonna do about school?”

“We’ll figure out something. We always do.” Sam responded.

After a few moments of silence, Tucker then asked the inevitable question.

“So, who’s carrying him?”

**Author's Note:**

> I know that you’ve all probably seen better, so please give me tips on how to improve. I hope that with time and practice, maybe I’ll be a better writer and make more enjoyable fanfics. I have a lot of ideas, it’s just a matter of putting them into paragraphs.😅 Also, sorry if it wasn’t clear, but Danny fell asleep. He’s out. Down for the count. 3-2-1 KO.


End file.
